Liam Kills
by trumpetcatgirl
Summary: Liam accidentally kills an innocent life causing his eyes to turn from gold to blue. He is now faced with informing Scott about what he has done hoping that he will forgive me.


"Hey, Liam," a familiar voice called out of the shadows of Scott's house. I knew I needed to go to my alpha immediately after what I had just done. So, I had been sitting in his house for the last 2 hours waiting for him to come home. I did not know if I could face him. I broke his scared rule. Do Not Kill. I knew I needed to gain control of my anger problems to be able to be successful as a werewolf, but its difficult to do sometimes. And this was one of those times. "Dude, are you okay? You're shaking."

I knew I had to tell him. He would find out eventually. My eyes are now blue like Derek's. Like Peter's. I killed an innocent. I just hope he still wants me around. I have broken his trust, I am sure of it.

"Not really."

Scott glanced down at me questioning what could possibly be wrong with me. I knew this was it. Scott would never forgive me for what I was about to show him. I closed my eyes.

"Liam, you can tell me anything. What have you done that you think is wrong?"

I opened my eyes to reveal the true new color of my eyes. Stone, cold, blue. I looked up and saw Scott close his eyes and sigh. "Liam, what happened?" He was gentle, but stern. His eyes remained closed as if he was determining how to properly deal with the news of what I had done.

"I… It was an accident," I said as quickly as I could, knowing that he would be listening to my heart beat, but I hoped he was paying attention to my chemo signals as well to know just how much guilt I had for doing what I had done.

"Who did you kill?" Scott's eyes opened abruptly flashing bright red in the direction of my new blue eyes that I had let linger longer than I had planned. I dropped my head in shame for killing someone so innocent that they didn't know what was happening.

I raised my head and my eyes turned back to my human eyes as I spoke, "A girl."

 **Flashback to earlier**

It's a full moon. I was walking through the woods trying to avoid people if I slipped and couldn't control the shift. I found a tree and jumped up in it careful to make sure that people did not notice me. Scott and Stiles were on a double date with their girlfriends Kira and Malia. I could have asked Lydia, but she didn't have as much experience with young wolves.

Suddenly I noticed a large creature running through the woods. He looked determined. He looked supernatural. I leaped from the branch I was resting on and chased after it ready to reason with him if I need to. I thought to myself "Scott will be proud if I can do this." Up ahead I saw the creature's intended target, a helpless young woman. She looked scared.

The creature was nearly twice her size. He had horns and and was covered in fur. His claws were twice as long as mine. He still maintained some form of humanity in his appearance. He looked like a human. Well, at least some form of a human. A human with fur, horns, and claws that is. I knew that the only way to protect myself and this stranger was to go into my wolf form. This creature would not be reasoned with easily.

I shifted quickly and out of sight so to not scare the girl anymore than she already was. I stepped between the girl and the creature. I growled and revealed my claws. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back. Then he launched himself up and jumped on me. I pushed him off and fought back. I was snarling at him and he at me.

A howl was heard from somewhere, but I did not recognize the howl as anyone from the pack I belong to or one of our allies. The creature did and he shifted back to human. He backed up against a rock and I threatened to scratch him by lifting one of my hands and itching closer to him if he did not choose to run off.

The girl, stupidly, ran right in front of me as my claws were coming down. They scratched her deeply. I backed off immediately, but it was too late. The man caught her as she fell to the ground. I ran off hopeful that maybe he wouldn't expose me, but I didn't want to stick around for that. He might be vengeful for me killing his girlfriend. I needed to get to Scott immediately.

Once I got to Scott's house, it was empty. Stiles had made everyone in the pack copies of the keys to basically everywhere, so I just let myself in. I went to the bathroom in his house and looked in the mirror. I flashed my eyes hoping that maybe they would still be gold and I could hide what I had done from Scott a little longer. I opened my eyes to reveal that in fact my eyes had turned to the cold, stone blue that portrayed what I had done tonight.

 **Present**

"Liam." I had crumpled to the ground as I was informing Scott of what I had done. Scott squatted down to come to my level. He put a hand on me, reassuring me that things would be okay.

"I should have stopped myself. I was planning on stopping before I scratched the man. I have turned into a monster."

"Liam, stop. You are okay."

"But my eyes." I flashed them to remind him that they were no longer gold. A reminder that I had done something very wrong. This was about as bad as trying to kill Scott. Maybe even worse since I did kill someone this time.

"Are still beautiful." Scott flashed a sly smile at me. I ducked my head. Now wasn't the time for humor. "Liam, it was an accident. As long as you don't do it again, you are okay."

"I should have paid attention."

"Stop saying should. Liam it will be okay. I am not really mad at you. I understand what happened."

"What if he comes after me? He is stronger than me. The only reason I was able to get the upper hand was someone or something howled and he shifted back."

"I will protect you, Liam. All you have to do is howl, and I will find you. Plus if he can shift from an alpha's howl, then we have the upper hand together since I am an alpha."

"You are a true alpha."

"You got that right."


End file.
